


Von Höllenfeuern und Löschversuchen

by LindseyWells



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, set in episode 6
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindseyWells/pseuds/LindseyWells
Summary: „Es is' kein Zufall, dass du dich alle Nase lang mit'm Rad oder Board aufs Fressbrett legst, oder?“Oder auch:Martha ist nicht nur die allererste Person, die Magnus' schlechtes Schauspiel durchschaut, sondern auch der einzige Mensch, der sich nach seinen verletzten Fingerknöcheln erkundigt.





	Von Höllenfeuern und Löschversuchen

Manchmal, da tat sich ein emotionaler Höllenschlund in ihm auf. Da war er so abgrundtief wütend, traurig, enttäuscht und frustriert... Da entfachte jede noch so unnötige Maßregelung, jedes noch so haltlose Gefühl der Hilfslosigkeit und jede noch so kleine Kritik an seinem Charakter ein wahres Inferno in seiner Brust. Dann war es, als würde ihn die Göttin Kali höchstpersönlich heimsuchen und ihn mit ihrem wilden Gebrüll wie ein jähzorniger Trainer aufhetzten, nur um ihn mit zuckenden Fäusten und tobsüchtigem Blick zurück in den Ring zu schubsen, in dem Magnus sich schnaubend um die eigene Achse drehte, verzweifelt um sich schlug und doch nie jemand anderen traf als sich selbst...

Im Laufe der Jahre hatten die verborgenen Kämpfe Magnus' Körper schon unzählige Anstriche verpasst.  
Da war zum Beispiel die aufgeschürfte Handfläche gewesen, die er sich mit 13 Jahren zugezogen hatte, als er nach einem wüsten Streit mit seinem Vater aufs Rad gestiegen war und bei voller Fahrt die linke Handfläche an einer gemauerten Hauswand hatte entlang schleifen lassen. Wer so egoistisch pubertär war, sich nachmittags lieber mit seinen Freunden zu treffen, anstatt – wie ~~vereinbart~~ aufgetragen – seinen kleinen Bruder von der Schule abzuholen und zum Zahnarzt zu begleiten, durfte sich nun mal nicht darüber beklagen, dass man ihm das Taschengeld strich.

Und dann war da das verstauchte Handgelenk gewesen, weil er als 14-Jähriger in blinder Wut seinen Nachttisch zu Kleinholz verarbeitet hatte, nachdem ihn seine Mutter mitten auf dem Schulhof so laut _zurechtgewiesen_ hatte, dass man es auch drei Straßen weiter noch mühelos hatte hören können. Wer so blöd war, sich in flagranti beim Schwänzen erwischen zu lassen, hatte es eben nicht anders verdient.

Und dann war da noch das viertägige Hungern gewesen, das er mit 15 Jahren durchgezogen hatte, als seine Eltern für ein verlängertes Wochenende weggefahren waren und ihm nicht zugetraut hatten, auf seine Geschwister aufzupassen. Schließlich war er ja selbst noch ein Kind; auf ihn war also kein Verlass. Stattdessen hatte ihre Oma bei ihnen gewohnt und Magnus hatte sich geschickt vor jeder gemeinsamen Mahlzeit gedrückt, nur um später, hinter der abgeschlossenen Badezimmertüre, für jeden erfolgreich durchgestandenen Tag einen kleinen Schnitt in seinem Oberschenkel zu hinterlassen. Dort, wo es niemals jemand sehen würde. Erwischen ließ er sich nicht mehr, egal ob nun beim Schwänzen, Kiffen oder Druckabbau. Er hatte seine Lektion gelernt. Der Schmerz war stets eine willkommene Bestrafung, Ablenkung, Sedierung.  
Sein verschlingendes Alles.  
Sein tröstendes Nichts.

Vor diesem Hintergrund waren die blutigen Handknöchel nichts weiter als die Spitze von Magnus' persönlichem Selbsthasseisberges. Noch dazu eine, die partout nicht schmelzen konnte. Dafür knibbelte er viel zu oft an den Krusten herum. Die Gewissensbisse leiteten seine Finger instinktiv dazu an, die Heilung gezielt zu manipulieren. Immerhin hatte er Strafe verdient. Mikkels Verschwinden war schließlich einzig und allein Magnus' Schuld. Zumindest fühlte sich der Oberstufenschüler dafür verantwortlich, dass sein kleiner Bruder in jener Nacht nicht im trauten Heim, sondern draußen bei den Höhlen gewesen war. Drogen. Sie hatten die scheiß Drogen finden wollen. Als ob es nichts Wichtigeres im Leben gab, als sich einen zu kiffen oder ein paar Happy Pills einzuschmeißen! Magnus tat vor allem ersteres viel zu oft und gern, da es ihn mit einer wohltuenden Gleichgültigkeit abfüllte, die seine unkontrollierte Autoaggression im Zaum hielt. Alleine bekam er das ja nicht hin. Wie schwach er doch eigentlich war...

Der Gedanke trieb ihn unbewusst dazu an, den rechten Zeigefingernagel tiefer in die Kruste auf seiner linken Hand zu bohren. Nebenbei umfing ihn das Echo von Marthas betrübter Stimme wie ein fauler Zauber:  
_Man ist eine Familie, aber man weiß eigentlich gar nichts über den anderen..._

Wenn seine Schwester nur wüsste, wie recht sie damit hatte...! Magnus' Kummer mutierte in Sekundenschnelle zu einer ausgewachsenen Frustration. Um ein Haar schmolz sein wutentbrannter Blick den scheinbar unbeteiligt auf seinem Nachttisch liegenden Anhänger von Franziskas Kette ein. Es war einfach so was von zum Kotzen! Wie sollte man denn bitte mehr über die Menschen, die man liebte, in Erfahrung bringen, wenn eben diese Menschen sich permanent hinter meterdicken Mauern aus Schweigen, Lügen, Geheimniskrämerei oder Feindseligkeit verschanzten? So wenig wie ihre Eltern von früher erzählten, so wenig wie sie je über Katharinas Familie gesprochen hatten, so wenig wie Franziska ihm vertraute, so wenig wie Magnus selbst irgendjemandem vertraute–  
_**Autsch!**_  
Die Stichflamme aus Schmerz durchtrennte Magnus' Gedankengang mit der Präzision eines von Meisterhand geführten Skalpells und ließ ihn zischend Luft einziehen. Der tiefe Atemzug blähte seinen Brustkorb auf und gebar danach einen Geist, der ungebremst in den stillen Raum flutete. Gleichzeitig begann Blut zu sickern. Ein kleines, kaum nennenswertes Rinnsal, das eine unbeschreiblich erlösende Zufriedenheit in Magnus heraufbeschwor. Er sollte viel mehr bluten, viel mehr leiden. Nicht nur für das, was er getan hatte, sondern auch für all das, was er nie gewesen war: Fleißig, verantwortungsbewusst, vorbildlich – um nur ein paar Dinge beim Namen zu nennen.

Hinter ihm regte sich ein menschliches Gewicht auf der Matratze; die Schatten im spärlich beleuchteten Raum verschoben sich und die Bettdecke knisterte leise. Magnus presste die Lider fest zu, verfluchte sich selbst und stellte sich schlafend, obwohl ihm klar war, dass seine Bemühung eine Totgeburt war. Er war nicht müde gewesen, als Martha vorhin zur Türe reingekommen war und er war es auch am Ende ihrer Unterhaltung nicht gewesen. Vorzugeben, er sei es in den paar stillen Minuten geworden, die seit dem letzten Wort ins Land gezogen waren, würde ihm Martha nie und nimmer abkaufen. Seine einzige Hoffnung ruhte demnach darauf, dass seine auf die Seite gerollte Liegeposition verhinderte, dass seine Schwester die aufgekratzte Wunde entdeckte. Die Hand jetzt noch unter die Decke zu schieben wäre definitiv das Auffälligste, was Magnus tun konnte. Folglich atmete er bemüht flach und gleichmäßig weiter. Das Poster, mit dem er die kaputt geschlagene Stelle an seiner Zimmerwand überklebt hatte, leistete seinem Geheimnis gute Dienste.

Hinter ihm verlagerte sich das Gewicht abermals; die Bewegungen sprachen die Sprache von fataler Neugierde. Bereits im nächsten Moment stützte sich Martha langsam auf den Unterarm und betrachtete ihren Bruder stumm. Sah, was sie nicht hatte sehen sollen und was niemanden in den letzten Tagen gekümmert hatte, da es erstens Wichtigeres gab als den desaströsen Zustand von Magnus' Fingerknöcheln und es zweitens nicht unüblich für ihn war, verletzt zu sein. So war das eben mit den achtlosen Halbstarken dieser Welt, die fortwährend feixten und lachten, als könnten sie selbst Gevatter Tod ein Schnippchen schlagen. Keiner wunderte sich mehr über irgendwelche Schrammen oder Kratzer auf Magnus' Körper. Seine Eltern hatten schon vor langer, langer Zeit aufgehört, ihn danach zu fragen, was er jetzt wieder für einen Unfug angestellt hatte. Magnus liebhasste sie dafür, stets all seine Lügen so bereitwillig zu schlucken.

Martha war dem Vorbild ihrer Eltern immer gefolgt. Doch nun rieselte ihr „Warum?“ auf Magnus herab wie frischer Schnee, lupenrein und frei von jedwedem Urteil. Die dazugehörige Berührung folgte, noch ehe Magnus sich dumm stellen oder eine seiner fadenscheinigen Ausreden aus dem Hut zaubern konnte. Vorsichtig agierende Fingerspitzen trafen auf verkrustete Handknöcheln, unmittelbar neben dem hässlichen Blutherd. Zugleich sank Martha zurück auf die Matratze. Ihre Wärme schmiegte sich an Magnus' Rücken. Es dauerte keine fünf Sekunden bis Magnus' Selbstbeherrschung vor den ihm in die Augen schießenden Tränen die weiße Flagge hissten musste.  
_**Scheiße!**_  
Er zersplitterte bei lebendigem Leibe und war im nächsten Moment bloß noch ein zitternder Rücken, ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen, ein eingesperrter Schmerzensschrei und ein Sammelsurium an Selbstvorwürfen.

„Magnus...“, startete Martha den unsicheren Versuch, ihren Bruder zusammenzuhalten, indem sie ihn etwas fester umarmte. Die Fürsorge war allerdings so ungewohnt, dass der Angesprochene sich glatt stranguliert fühlte und deshalb affektiv losriss. Die Tränen barsch mit dem nicht blutenden Handrücken wegputzend, setzte er sich ruckartig auf und schleuderte Martha ein „Lass 's!“ entgegen. Der Blick dabei wie der eines tollwütigen Tieres, das nicht verstand, warum es so leiden musste. Warum es überhaupt geboren worden war. Noch dazu von Eltern, die er einst im Streit hatte keifen hören, dass sie doch eigentlich nie Kinder hatten haben wollen.

Die Brünette schreckte ob der heftigen Reaktion zurück; die rechte Hand plötzlich nur mehr tatenlos in der Luft hängend, das Gesicht anämisch bleich. Ihr Bruder beobachtete, wie sich das heftige Schlucken in seiner Kehle in der ihren widerspiegelte. Seine Hand mit der frisch gefolterten Kruste wurde unterdessen vom weichen Deckenstoff verschluckt. Nichts war geschehen. Martha brauchte ihn gar nicht so anzustarren! Magnus ging es gut. Oder wenigstens gut genug, um ihnen sein Geheule zu ersparen.

„Aber–“ Martha stockte. Der Klang ihrer belegten Stimme war wie eine vereiste Nadel, die sich geradewegs zwischen Magnus' Rippen schob. Er war so verletzlich wie eh und je, bloß dass es jetzt ausnahmsweise mal jemand hautnah miterlebte. Wie erbärmlich. Wie blamabel. Sein Zorn schnalzte abschätzig mit der Zunge und spuckte ihm anschließend aufs Gemüt. Magnus schnaubte vor Erniedrigung; die Tränenspuren auf seinen scharlachroten Wangen sengenden Lavaflüssen gleich.  
„Kein aber! Die ewige Weltverbesserin kannst du wo anders raushängen lassen! Für die gibt’s hier echt nichts zu tun!“

Marthas Mund klappte empört auf und wieder zu; ein halbtoter Fisch hätte ihr Befinden nicht besser zum Ausdruck bringen können. Kaum dass ihm der Gedanke so recht bewusst wurde, hasste Magnus sich gleich noch mehr. Es war nie seine Absicht gewesen, seine Schwester zu verletzen. Im Gegenteil: Er gab eigentlich immer sein Bestes, um seine Geschwister aufzumuntern, damit sie nicht in den gleichen Abgrund stürzten wie er. Schließlich reichte es, wenn einer von ihnen in der Hölle schmorte.  
Das Einzige, was er sich als Ältester im Geschwisterbund nie hatte nehmen lassen, war, ab und an von seinen großer-Bruder-Privilegien Gebrauch zu machen und sowohl Mikkel als auch Martha im Spaß aufzuziehen. Konkret bedeutete das leichte Schläge gegen den Hinterkopf für Mikkel und dumme Sprüche für Martha, wenn diese mal wieder eine ihrer permanent wechselnden Gutmenschphasen raushängen ließ. Was hatte sie denn bitte in den letzten Jahren noch nicht durch? Vom Vegetarismus über Veganismus bis hin zum ausgewachsenen Fair Trade-Trip und H&M-Boykott war sie doch schon auf so ziemlich jeden vorbeifahrenden social-justice-save-the-animals-and-our-planet-Zug aufgesprungen. Immer fand sie ein Haar in der Suppe. Jeder hatte Dreck am Stecken. Nichts war jemals gut so, wie es war.

Magnus war nicht gut so, wie er war. Irgendwann würde Martha das auch realisieren. Vermutlich tat sie es genau jetzt. Doch ganz gleich, wie enttäuscht sie auch von ihm sein mochte, kein Mensch konnte jemals auch nur annähernd so enttäuscht von Magnus sein wie er es von sich selber war. Er brauchte Marthas Verurteilung wahrlich nicht. Er richtete sich schon selbst.

Nichtsdestotrotz studierte sie ihn weiterhin ungeniert; die kaputten Lippen ein dünner Strich, der nicht zitterte. Sie würde nicht klein bei geben. Natürlich nicht. Die Angst übermannte Magnus, noch bevor Martha erneut das Wort ergriff. Wann war sie so erstaunlich mutig geworden? Und was machte ihn so entsetzlich fragil?

„Versteh schon. _Das da_ ist also die Lösung aller Probleme! _Das_ macht alles besser!“, deutete sie kühl nickend in Richtung seiner nicht unter der Decke versteckten Hand.

Magnus schwieg betroffen und schluckte das störrische Ja, das ihm auf der Zunge lag, hinunter, woraufhin er postwendend Magenschmerzen bekam. Vielleicht konnte er es ja später wieder auskotzen, um sich wenigstens etwas Linderung zu verschaffen. Nicht, dass er das seinem Geschwisterkind je gestehen würde. Martha würde es eh nicht verstehen. Weder sie noch sonst wer hatte jemals verstanden, wie Magnus tickte. Er war keine normale Uhr; irgendwas lief bei ihm gehörig falsch. Emotional war er völlig aus dem Takt geraten und in dem Versuch, sich selbst zu reparieren, war alles immer nur noch weiter aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Die Abstände zwischen seinen Verletzungen wurden stetig kleiner, wohingegen ihr gut tuender Effekt zunehmend schneller verebbte. Mittlerweile fühlte sich Magnus wie ein Junkie, der den nächsten Schmerzschuss kaum mehr erwarten konnte...

„Es is' kein Zufall, dass du dich alle Nase lang mit'm Rad oder Board aufs Fressbrett legst, oder?“ Martha brauchte keine Antwort. Sie kannte sie längst. Ihr Blick hielt ihren Bruder fest, ähnlich wie vorhin, als sie ihn zu umarmen versucht hatte, nur mit mehr Bestimmtheit. Magnus konnte ihr unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht entkommen. Emotional mit dem Rücken zur Wand, sah er keinen anderen Ausweg mehr, als sich Hals über Kopf in den Kampf zu stürzen:  
„Und wenn schon! Das interessiert doch keine Sau! Das hat's nie! Und jetzt noch viel weniger als vorher! Mikkel ist weg und kommt nie wieder; und da glaubst du echt, dass es irgendjemanden juckt, wenn ich 'n paar Kratzer hab?!“

Seine lautstarke Rage machte Martha porös, aber sie knickte nicht ein, sondern schlug zwei Tränen in die Flucht.  
„Doch... mich interessiert's. Es ist nämlich schon schlimm genug, dass ich einen Bruder verloren hab.“

Ihre Worte waren ein Erdrutsch, der die Flammen in Magnus' Seele unter sich begrub.

„Ich..übertreib schon nich'. Manchmal, da...kann ich halt nicht anders! Ich-“, glimmte noch ein trotziger Flammenrest auf, ehe Magnus endgültig verstummte. Im Kopf keine Ausrede, keine Erklärung, einfach gar nichts mehr. Sein Verstand war in etwa so unnütz wie die Landkarten, die Magnus gelegentlich hoch oben in seine Oberschenkel ritzte, damit sie von seinen Boxershorts verdeckt wurden, und die ihm nie einen Weg aus seinem verzweigten Gefühlslabyrinth hatten weisen können. Die ihn bloß eine Umleitung nach der nächsten nehmen ließen, über den Schmerz, weg vom Ärger, hin zur endlosen Wiederholung. Es war sein Glück im Unglück gewesen, dass er keine frische Landkarte angelegt hatte, unmittelbar bevor es mit Franziska ernst geworden war. Es war sein Unglück im Glück, dass er ihre Geheimnisse kennen wollte, aber sie ganz offensichtlich nicht seine...

Magnus musste über sich selbst verzagend den Kopf schütteln. Die Bewegung erlosch, als sich Marthas Fingerspitzen vorsichtig auf seine Schultern legten. Austesteten, ob ihre Berührung dieses Mal willkommen war oder ob man sie wieder wegstoßen würde. Doch Magnus regte sich nicht mehr, sondern starrte bloß unablässig auf den braunroten Fleck in seiner Bettwäsche hinab.  
Anscheinend machte er dabei einen dermaßen erschöpften Eindruck, dass es seine Schwester für nötig erachtete, ihn zunächst in eine sorgsame Umarmung zu ziehen und mit zaghaften Handbewegungen die Verkrampfung aus seinen Schultern und seinem Rücken zu streicheln, ehe sie ihn zurück auf die Matratze dirigierte, die Nachttischlampe ausknipste, die Bettdecke über sie zog und zu guter Letzt den Kopf an Magnus' Schulter bettete.

Eine schwermütige Ruhe gesellte sich zu den beiden Jugendlichen. Dann durchdrang Marthas Flüstern die diversen Schichten der Dunkelheit, die aus der nassen Novembernacht und dem kühlen Licht der vorm Fenster glimmenden Straßenlaternen bestanden.  
„Was ist mit deinen Händen passiert?“

Im Angesicht der Frage beschleunigte sich Magnus' Herzschlag. Seine Schwester war nicht nur die allererste Person, die sein schlechtes Schauspiel durchschaut hatte, sondern auch der einzige Mensch, der sich nach seinen verletzten Fingerknöcheln erkundigte. Nicht seine Eltern, nicht seine Freunde, nicht seine Klassenkameraden und auch nicht Franziska hatte es gekümmert. Warum auch? Es kümmerte Magnus ja nicht mal mehr selbst...

„Gegen 'ne Wand geschlagen“, erwiderte er also, als sei es das Normalste der Welt. Dass dem nicht so war, verriet ihm Marthas Hand, die sich beistehend um seine linke schloss. Ihr Atem war ein schaurig warmer Luftzug, der über Magnus' Oberkörper spukte und einen solch intensiven Schmerz in ihm heraufbeschwor, wie Magnus ihn schon ewig nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Sein Gesichtszüge verkamen zu einer grässlichen Grimasse und seine Muskeln spannten sich über alle Maße an.

Marthas Finger drückten seine Hand noch etwas fester.  
„Bitte versuch damit aufzuhören...“

Kali fletschte im Angesicht der Bitte die Zähne – und Magnus biss blindlings zu. Zwei Sekunden später schwappte der rostige Geschmack von Blut durch seine Mundhöhle. Etwas in ihm beharrte eisern darauf, dass Martha keine dummen Fragen zu stellen und erst recht keine utopischen Bitten zu stellen hatte. Trotzdem nickte er. Wenn auch nur, um sein Geschwisterkind vom Petzen abzuhalten.  
Ein eiskalter Fuß streifte daraufhin flüchtig sein Bein. Obwohl Magnus das für gewöhnlich hasste, wohnte der Geste etwas Tröstendes, etwas Beistehendes inne. Vermutlich ahnte seine Schwester, dass wieder Lava floss. Dass Magnus noch längst kein erloschener Vulkan war.


End file.
